


Cockpit Heat

by Veelitann



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cameras, Feelings, Gay, Horny Lance, M/M, PWP, Smut, Voyeurism, blowjob, cockpit, dunno what to tag it's just smut, frustrated lance, handjob, keith - Freeform, lance - Freeform, lion cockpits, relationship, space gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veelitann/pseuds/Veelitann
Summary: "Fuck you, is that a threat?""Somehow? If kissing and putting my hands everywhere on your body can be menacing, why not. Weird kink, Lance."Lance chocked violently at that, to Keith's liking. The blush spread even more on his face, and he frowned even deeper."Shut up, mullet."[Or, basically, Lance is horny and Keith teases him through his cockpit monitors. Bad idea. ]





	Cockpit Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened. Like, litterally. How I ended writing this, nor why. I feel sorry and not sorry.  
> Uh.  
> Still, please enjoy? :')

"Are you ok?"

It had been hours since Lance's last sentence, last words even, and somehow the silence surrounding them had finally put Keith's nerves on the edge of something he couldn't figure by himself. Nervousness settled in his stomach as Lance's gaze turned to him and Keith didn't miss the small pouting face that Lance gave him. 

"Yeah," he growled. "I'm fucking ok." 

Keith refrained a smirk at that. Sometimes, when they were alone, he felt like he was litterally babysitting his teammate. And today, Lance was having such a weird mood that it was being odd in the air. It was like something heavy was sticking to Lance and Keith was absolutely unable to say _what_. 

The sigh that reached his ears a few minutes after made Keith wince a little. It was pretty rare when Lance was acting like that, visibly in search for something, waiting and waiting like a damned, eyebrows set in a deep frown and Keith didn't like seeing him like that. But he didn't say anything, his hands working with concentration on the control panel in his Lion. He'd just activated his monitor and screens, just to have an eye on the blue paladin who was basically doing the same on his side. The place was rather silent, except for the soft beep of the touches he was using sometimes. 

_One month._

One month ago, Lance had asked him out, taking him by surprise. Keith remembered how he'd chocked on his saliva at the serious question; for a second he'd even laughed, thinking it was another stupid joke from the brunette. But is wasn't, and soon he'd understood, his back brutally shove against the nearest cold wall and his hands pinned above his head -when did Lance grow so much? 

A nose against his. And those blue eyes, that deep gaze, the serious and amazing intensity in it, had made him melt in place, his heart hammering, so hard and so fast in his chest. 

If Lance had been the one making the first step, Keith couldn't deny his attraction and how he'd been craving for the man until that day. But he was careful. It was still early and they were pretty used to fight instead of getting along, so most of the time it was just awkward to stand side by side in the corridor, and Keith didn't know how to feel every time Lance's fingers brushed his hand as they were talking. 

He could remember each on of Lance's kisses. 

The first one, on his cheek. Shy, trembling, sending a shiver of tenderness on his skin. 

The second one, on his nose when Lance thought he was sleeping. Keith still remembered the hot breath on his skin and the hesitation before he could feel the shape of the lips. 

The third had been...Awkward. Clumsy. He'd been yelling at Lance for who-knows-what, once more, and their fight had led Keith to pin Lance against the floor of the training room with his own weight. He'd felt him with all his body, tense, heart beating so fast and hard. And he had leaned, trying to hold himself back as much as possible not to _eat_ Lance's lips. He still remembered the feeling of teeth against his mouth, the way Lance's fingers were lost somewhere in his hair, pulling and running at the same time, painful and _exciting_ at the same time. Both panted heavily, the baffling sound echoeing on the wall of the empty training room. 

At the memory, Keith muffled a growl and decided to change slightly his position. It did no good to him when he was thinking about those things while wearing his tight and rigid earthy clothes; the fact that he was getting that easily aroused was another problem. On the screen opened for Blue, Lance was still quiet, shifting positions a bit too often to Keith liking and he frowned a little. 

"Hey Lance?"

"What, mullet? Shit, what's that thing uh..."

"Does your back hurt or something? You're moving a lot." 

Through the monitor, Lance blinked, then stared at the camera, and even though the colors weren't amazing, Keith was sure than the paladin's face was changinf from that slightly tanned shade to...Something terribly red. 

"I'm ok, I told you!" 

"Lance?" 

"The fuck's wrong with you mullet!" 

So they were at it, and somehow Keith felt himself smirking. Lance's voice was something he loved, no matter how the man was using it. He could be yelling or crooning or whispering, it would always make him shiver desperately for more. Something they never got for now. _For now_ and he didn't know if they would ever. Things were here, there, waiting for nothing never coming and Keith was, somehow, craving for Lance to dare and put a finger on him. 

So, he leaned a little on the camera, trying not to care about the painful bulge in his trousers. 

"Laaaaance?" he called, taking his time and he was pretty sure that Lance had almost jumped. It wasn't in Keith's habits to use a so-call languorous voice -or even make a try at it but it as actually worth it considering Lance's face. Even through the monitors, Keith could see the way his jaw was clenching, his lips tightening in a fine line, and he loved the way his eyebrows were frowning even deeper in a restraint expression that wasn't Lance at all. 

"What the fuck, mullet?" 

Lance moved again, trying to hide his features as much as possible by turning his face to fake work. 

"Tell me." 

"Tell you _what_." 

"I want to kiss you." 

There was a high pitchy noise suddenly coming from Lance and Keith didn't miss the mouth opening and closing quickly, the way his blue eyes were trying to find a spot to stare at. Soon, Lance was fumbling around, hands on the panel to try who-knew-what on his Lion settings. 

"S-stop it, that's not the..." 

"You're lucky I'm not in your cockpit." 

"Fuck you, is that a threat?" 

"Somehow? If kissing and putting my hands everywhere on your body can be menacing, why not. Weird kink, Lance." 

Lance chocked violently at that, to Keith's liking. The blush spread even more on his face, and he frowned even deeper. 

"Shut up, mullet." 

Keith chuckled before he could hold himself. Lance was, if funny, the cutest man he'd ever met. Well, after Shiro actually but that was another story. He sighed softly. 

"Seriously, Lance." 

"I said shut u--"

"What makes you so grumpy today?" 

Keith knew that watching right throught the camera was the best way to make his gaze look at Lance in the brunette's monitor. It didn't last for long and Lance soon leaned back on his seat. 

"You're a demon."

"You already told me that during the last mission," Keith stated. "So?"

"Uh."Lance looked away for a bit, ran a hand on his face, sighed. 

"Lance." 

"Shut up I said! That's _your_ fault after all!" 

Keith almost chocked at that. 

"My _what_!?" 

"I never had wet dreams before we met!"

"That's not my prob--Wait, what did you say?" 

Keith blinked, trying to get things all together. It wasn't really what he had in mind, actually he was more thinking about Lance having another problem to deal with him but not one of _that type_. 

"I'm fucking horny, there! Glad to know?" Lance had spit it out with a deep scowl on his face, red as hell and definitly avoiding the camera so Keith wouldn't meet his hot gaze. 

_Hot_ was definitely how to define what was occuring actually. Keith let his eyes draw a line down Lance's body and the screen barely reached his hips. Which was just what he needed to see a part of the bulge in Lance's trousers. 

"Oh." 

"Don't 'oh' me, man!" 

"Wet dreams are pretty effective on you, if I have to say."

"Don't mention it!" 

Lance sighed heavily and Keith laughed at his eyes roll. Himself barely had to deal with those situations sometimes, and he was thankfull that he was great at keeping his coolness back pretty fast after awakening. Even if sometimes it did involve a cold shower or quick masturbating in the toilets. 

"Now will you leave me in peace?" Lance growled under his breath, still trying to focus on his board. "It's hard enough."

"What's hard?" Keith jumped on the occasion and Lance blinked. 

"C-Concentration, fucking mullet!" 

"Oh." 

"Uh, s-stop saying 'oh' like that," Lance mumbled. 

"Well, what did you dream about, then?" 

Keith swallowed after his own words. Well, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know right way, while he was working in his cockpit and Lance was watching him. 

"You want to know?" 

"Hum. Yeah?" Keith hesitated after a second. Well. Why not? If he wasn't taking it the wrong way, they were something like...Boyfriends. Even if they hadn't dare put a name on they relationship yet, but they both knew. 

Lance sighed. "Pervert, uh? Would have never guessed." 

"Hey!" 

"Don't look at me like that, that's not really as if we, uh..."

Keith leaned back on his seat and Lance sighed deeply. 

"Not as if we'd done anything like this until now," Lance mumbled in the end. 

Keith snorted. "Right. But I guess that kissing's still pretty ok." 

"If only you just kissed me in that dream, I wouldn't be like that." 

At that, there was an awkward silence, Keith's throat suddenly dry and his mind full of potential pictures of Lance's dream, and Lance suddenly whined. 

"Oh my god, say something at least!" 

"Oh, you didn't want me to shut up?" 

"Oh my god, shut up stupid mul--NO! Say something, I'm fucking lost and I fucking don't know what to do!" 

"Tell me your dream, then?" 

"That's so _weird_!" 

"That or you can touch you, I don't especially mind as long as you feel ok." 

How Keith was able to say such a thing without a inch of shame in his own words, he himself didn't know and he just felt even more turned on at it. On his monitors, Lance was half hidding his face in his hands, moarning between his fingers at murmuring low threats at him. 

"You. Can't. Say. It. Like. This." Lance sputtered. 

"So, how?" 

Blue eyes appeared. "How what?" 

"How should I say it?" 

"Say wha--Keith, just fucking shut your mouth or say whatever it is you want to say!" 

"I want to touch you." 

The awkward silence was back for a few seconds, Lance watching him throw the camera with embarassment and he squirmed in place, visibly not at ease with himself. 

"That's the first time you say such a thing," he murmured. 

"First time you want me to say it out loud," Keith replied in the same way. 

Lance huffed a little. "I reiterate: you're a pervert." 

Keith shrugged. "Probably. Who knows?" 

"What, don't tell me that you've never--" 

"Lance, touch yourself and shut up." 

"Man, really?" 

"Open your fucking pants or I come myself." 

Lance chuckled and his soft laughters echoed in Keith cockpit, making him shiver a little on his seat. If it was still uncomfortable and getting worse and worse, well, it was worth it. 

After a moment of silence, Lance moved a hand, his palm slipping on his crotch and he breathed, hard. "So. Sure?" He asked, uncertain of what he was about to do. 

Trying to regain a composure, Keith nodded. With the narrow frame of the screen, he couldn't see everything, the hand half disappearing under the edge of the monitor but he could catch a glimpse of the fingers tightening around the bulge throught the thick denim fabric. Soon, Lance was rubbing slowly, why a shy expression despite his doings and he barely gave a look at the screen. Taking the opportunity, Keith mirrored him discreetly, his own hand going down on his crotch to grip his erection through the trousers, and somehow it sent a long shiver along his spine. 

A long sigh filled the cockpit and Keith felt the sweet heat invade his stomach and guts slowly. Lance was rubbing with one hand along the length he could see despite the trousers, the other hand gripping at the base. 

"That's _really_ weird," Lance breathed. 

"Kind of," Keith tried not to sound too obvious in what he was doing, but the way he let the voyels out in a rough voice was anything but a clue of his state. 

"You're watching?" Lance's gaze was intense on the camera and Keith swallowed. 

"I am." 

"Wow. Even weirder like that," Lance chuckled a little. "Turned on?" 

"Can't say no." 

With the tip of his fingers, Lance unbuttonned his jeans quicky and let out a growl when he felt a kind of freedom. Keith hold his breath when his hand slid in the hot place trying to imagine the shape, the heat, the feeling of the smooth skin under his fingers and--

 _Oh dear god_. 

What was that sound that just escaped Lance's throat? 

Keith leaned a little foward, as if it could allow him to see better. But he knew that he wouldn't have a better look at Lance, he knew it wouldn't change the camera angle at all and all he could see was Lance's hands moving in and on the fabric. And it was frustrating. A lot. _Amazingly_ frustrating yet terrible. 

"Lance?"

"W-what?" 

Lance panting had an immediat effect on Keith and his crotch. He almost gasped at it. 

"I don't see anything." 

"Too bad, m-mullet," Lance whispered, trying a wink -and half failing at it has his hand was going up and down his own length. With a discreet twist of his wrist, Lance managed to get his boxers a little down on his hip, revealing the shape of his cock and the way his fingers were wrapped around and squeezing quickly. The frame of the screen stopped right before the base of Lance's penis and Keith had to tight his grip on himself at all the thoughts coming at once in his mind. 

Well. 

Thinking about Lance was something. 

Thinking about Lance touching himself was, too, something -rather appealing and even more, he had to _admit_. 

Witnessing Lance _masturbate_ in his cockpit through a screen, fully aware that he was being _watched_ , was at another level. It sent an electric shiver through his body and made that incredible heat grow, making him ach for a touch -and no need to say that his own hand through his trousers wasn't really enough. 

"Ah, fuck," Lance swore softly, and he leant back on his seat, his body balancing a little backwoard with the move and giving more of his activities to the camera. Keith stared, mouth agape, forgetting for a moment where he was and whatever thoughts he had at that moment. Lance's briefs had slipped downer and downer and with one foot he'd kicked the clothes off his legs. He wondered how to breath for a few seconds but soon his painful crotch gave him a kind reminder of how to live. 

"You're, uh... _Quiet_ ," Lance stated, panting softly. Keith gasped a little, trying to stay discreet, his hand hidden under the frame of his own screen and rubbing the fabric against the bulge. 

"Is it disturbing?" Keith managed to articulate and the next second he was swallowing back a moan at Lance' thumb caressing over the head of his own cock. 

It was unbearable. 

Who's idea was it, already? 

"Exciting actually," Lance whispered and Keith didn't miss the smug smile at the corner of his lips. Nor his glare at the camera. 

Oh. 

_Oooh._

His mind stopped working properly at that moment. Quickly, he cut the camera off, then jumped off his seat and almost broke the exit of the cockpit to get out. The air in the Lions hangar was so cold compare with the heat in his cockpit that he almost coughed, surprise by the difference. But Keith didn't stop at that, spotted the entrance of the blue Lion right away and made his way as fast as possible. 

When he entered the other Lion cockpit, it was hard to catch his breath, and the faint smell of sex reached him right away. A sight resonnated in the place and Keith caught the backseat to make it turn to his side. 

"Thought you had run away," Lance whispered when their gazes met, this time for real without any screen or camera between the two of them. He was smiling, a soft smirk of his that could make Keith do two things: slap Lance or kiss him right away. 

"Fucker," Keith hissed, breath short as he leaned on Lance until their forehead touched. "Have a good time?" 

Lance chuckled lightly at that. His legs were a bit spread to give himself more room and Keith sucked in a breath at the view, his eyes going downer and downer on the body. The tee-shirt wasn't even pushed up on his belly, the light grey fabric sometimes with another shade because of the sweat of the skin. 

"Thanks to you. Guess you're enjoying it?" 

With an experimenting fingertip, Lance suddenly gently poked at the crotch right before him and Keith jumped. The next second, his knee was almost digging between Lance's thighs, taking him by surprise. 

"Somehow, yeah," Keith breathed and his heart couldn't slow down in any way when Lance tiltd his head a little, catching his lips. It was gentle at first, a cute peck, mouth on mouth for a second, but the next second Keith was all on him, hands gripped around his jaw. Could he devour Lance? Probably, he barely gave it a second thought at that idea, his mouth taking Lance appart as muc has possible, his knee nudging against Lance's balls, the man moarning through tongues and saliva. Lance's hands tightened on his wrist didn't last there forever; soon they were back between Keith's legs, managing to open the fly of the dark trousers as quick as possible. 

"Seriously," Lance panted as they barely parted. "You're always so..." 

"So what?" And Keith attacked his mouth again, hidding a moarn as Lance's hand had disappeared under the lays of clothing, making him hotter, shuddering at the touch. Lance's fingers were hot, his palm sweaty. 

"Don't muffle me when you ask something," Lance groaned, giving a soft bite at Keith's low lips. He earned a quiet hiss half lost in a rough breath. "Uh, first time I see you like _this_..." 

Keith shivered under the palm on his cock still half trapped in his clothes. "Fucker," he repeated, trying to swallow his saliva, leaning again on Lance. 

Lanche laughed again, and suddenly he spread his legs more open to close them on Keith's hips, bringing him closer, and Keith gasp at the sudden contact, the friction between both their crotches. "H-hey," he muttered, "warn me at least." 

"Wouldn't be funny," Lance giggled and he fastened a bit his moves on Keith's cock, his face sinking into Keith's shoulder and rubbing against the jonction with his neck at the softest spot. 

Teeth bite hard right there on his trapezius, and Keith foud himself hald moarning half hissing under the pain erradiating in the muscle, his fingers digging into Lance's hips, a wave of pleasure invading his low waist. 

"L-Lance!" 

"Oh shit, you like it?" Lance's voice mumbled against his skin -he could feel the move of his lips, the shape of his teeth as he was talking, and his hot breath on his wet shoulder, right near the line of his tee-shirt collar. 

"Shut up Lance." 

Keith wasn't sure of what was going on after that. He barely noticed how his own hands were lost under Lance's tee-shirt, didn't count how many kisses he'd put on Lance's face, neck, torso, belly. But he remembered the smell and taste of Lance at a certain moment, how desperate he felt to get the man to be his -and how they weren't at it for now, young and unexperimented. He remembered the hands of Lance on both them, strocking hard and fast, his playful voice stating how his face didn't look the same, how his gaze was different, how his skin looked smoother thatn usual under that sweat. 

Keith hadn' replied, staring at Lance, his breath short and hard. 

Later that night, he'd remember all of that. He'd remember, alone in the alien room, surrounded by the silence, the tight bond between the two of them. 

And his heart never stopped beating so hard, aching for it. For the trust. For the feelings crawling under his skin. 

For the love he'd been so desperate to give and wasn't able to express properly. 

But they probably were going somewhere, together. 

He hoped.


End file.
